ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vilgax Vs. Chicos
El episodio 8 de la temporada 2. En España "El Equipo Nuevo de Vilgax" Trama Nota: El episodio empieza por el final de otro dando comienzo a un nuevo inicio Guarida de Vilgax Vilgax:'''We are build an ultimate war machine,to destroy the Team 10! Vilgax soldier repair the traductor '''Vilgax:今10の後にチームを破壊する！ Vilgaxソルジャー修理トランスレータ 'Vilgax: '''Ahora está listo al fin Casa de Justin '''Justin: '''Hace tiempo que no peleamos, exactamente 2 meses, antes de que vieramos a nuestros yo futuro (buee, muertos) '''Manny: '''Veremos la televisión, ya van a empezar las Vacas Mutantes Adolescentes Policias (ifknowyou) Manny prende la televisión '''Wally Harangue: '''Hoy fue un dia soleado ,en otras noticias una oleada de chicos tipo zombies destruyen el centro comercial, estamos en vivo con Pepe Veraz Justin apaga la televisión Casa de Justin (4 minutos antes) '''Justin (Por teléfono): '''Ahí estaré Alexandra, comprame un Sundae en Hamburguer Queen, te veo en 5 minutos En el centro comercial '''Alexandra: '''Nadie se mete con Alexandra! En el centro comercial (5 minutos antes) Alexandra ve a mucha gente corriendo, muchísima '''Alexandra: '''Wow, los chicos enloquecieron por las compras llamare a Justin Centro Comercial (3 minutos despues) '''Alexandra: '''Ya tengo el sundae que me encargo Justin... '''Chico Zombie: '''Muere, muere!!! El Zombie le tira el helado a Alexandra '''Alexandra: '''No me obligues a patearte, nadie se mete con Alexandra! Centro Comercial (25 minutos despues) '''Jetray: '''Come mis rayos Vilgax '''Vilgax: '''Ejército a el! '''Jetray: '''Quizás deba pasar a..... Centro Comercial (5 minutos antes) '''Vilgax: '''Estoy aquí, soy su líder! '''Alexandra: '''Justin a tu derecha '''Justin: '''De Vilgax me encargo yo Justin se transforma en Jetray '''Jetray: '''Come mis rayos Vilgax! Centro Comercial (25 minutos despues) '''Jetray Supremo: '''Toma puas Chimera asqueroso Jetray Supremo lanza puas a Vilgax '''Jetray Supremo: '''Ahora si estas debilitado que tal esto Jetray Spro. pasa a Swampfire '''Swampfire: '''Metano y fuego, primero el gas metano Swampfire lanza gas metano '''Swampfire: '''Te dejare una quemazón! Swapfire lanza fuego y todo explota, Vilgax queda como en Ben 10.000 '''Swapfire: '''Eso te pasa por hacer eso Casa de Justin (18 horas despues) '''Justin: '''Bueno, pues derrotamos el ejercito pero no logro explicar que hicimos '''Rockmitrix: '''Pues todo fue una negación infraplausible de la realidad alternativa que se mezclo con la nuestra en una posicion hexaedrica que cure con ondas energéticas '''Justin: '''Pero que.... '''Rockmitrix:'Si puedo hablar,tengo consciencia y me siento solo 'Justin: '''Me sorprendes Foreveralonetrix xD '''Rockmitrix:'Zenon encontrado, yendo a Primus Esto me falto es una escena censurada Centro Comercial 'Justin:'No puedo controlarme '''Vilgax: '''Zombies pongan poder musical! Los zombies cantan '''Justin: '''No puedo, contenerme, este ritmo sabroso, que tiene muy gozo, y no me puedo controlar,porque Justin baila '''Justin: '''Soy sexy y lo conozco ,o para los que no saben I´m Sexy and I Know It En eso llegan Alexandra y Manny '''Vilgax: '''Qué!? '''A y M: '''Maxium :pokerface: Motivo de Censura: Muy estupido En el proximo capitulo Paradox lleva a Justin a Zenon para darle más poder natural por que Agreggor esta a muy poco de robar el Rockmitrix. La batalla billionaria ha comenzado. Personajes *Justin *Alexandra *Manny *Rockmitrix (Primer debut vocal) Villanos *Vilgax *Ejercito zombie Vilgax Aliens Utilizados *Jetray *Jetray Supremo *Swampfire (Nombre que le puso Justin) Curiosidades *El episodio da inicio como Los Restos del Ornitorrinco (Verlo y entenderlo) Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10:El Equipo 10